Cottage trip, stupid game and Truth or Dare
by Sorath Zero
Summary: If our dear Vongla guardians will rent a cottage, invite Varia, and play Truth or Dare in this cute cottage, what will happen? Maybe a (cute)Freak x (cute)Freak relationship? Mukuro x Belphegor, 69B, Mukuro x Bel.
1. Chapter 1

Cottage trip, stupid game, and truth or dare

Mukuro x Belphegor (69B)

So this is my first FanFiction ever. Hello then, everyone!

And I-

Xanxus: Shut the fuck up trash! Just start with yer crappy fic!

Me: *scared* B-b-but I have to tell the pairings! A-a-and thank everyone f-for deciding to read this!

Xanxus: Don't gimme that shit, trash! Me: I-I-I'm very sorry, but I have to do this! * kicks Xanxus out with him yelling: "You trash!" *. So

this is Mukuro x B-

- Ushishishi! Mukuro x who? Don't you dare say it's...

Me: (very pissed) Shut the fuck up! Everyone hates me already for making such long A/Ns! And yes! This is a friking Mukuro x Bel FanFic! And you're the (lot of F-words and else) UKE!

Bel: Kaching! What did you say? Shishi- * was knocked out *

Me: Okay :) Before anyone else decides to introduce me * kicks away a knife * I'll tell the pairings

(just putting them here if I feel like adding some pairings in this fic, so regret nothing ) :

Mukuro x Bel ( most of this fic )

Squalo x Chrome (I'm crackhead, I know )

Reborn x Xanxus (thought this might be funny)

Ah, I nearly forgot the Disc-Lamer . Are you really making me to say this? Life sucks.

DISCLAIMER

I don't own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! ( I'd love to. There would be some yaoi in there, and Rasiel would live )

I don't own any of KHRs characters ( I don't even have any of Byakurans marshmallows ), nor do I own any of KHRs storylines.

And now we're over with the Disc-Lamer, A/Ns, and anything else!

THANK YOU FOR DECIDING TO READ THIS! ENJOY!

It was sunny and quite cold day. And a truck with Vongola-family members in it. Exactly there were: Tsuna - The tenth Vongola boss-, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Hibari -the very annoyed one-, Reborn, Bianchi and Ryohei.

Lambo, I-pin and other disaster-creating beings were nowhere in sight.

"_I wonder when will we be there"_, Tsuna thought.

Bianchi was driving the truck, Reborn sitting next to her. They were chatting about something.

But even without those so-called "troublemakers" ( Tsuna couldn't help but think about That song, also ) Tsuna couldn't get rid of the feeling or voice in his head that was telling him:

"_This trip will be a very big disaster... "_

Tsuna was thinking about the warning this voice was telling him so intensively, that when he heard someone calling his name, he jumped from the seat he was sitting and yelled his usual "HIEEEEEE!" and he hit his head on the trucks ceiling, too. When he managed to stood up from the floor he saw Yamamoto standing in front of him and asking: "Are you alright?" " Yeah, thank you, Yamamoto. " "JUUDAIME! Are you okay? You stupid baseball freak!" "I'm alright Gokudera-kun" Tsuna forgot about his worries immediately, thanks to some friends of his. "So what about that, Tsuna?" Three friends started to talk about their thing while some quiet "Tch! What a herbivore! "

"_Why do I have to hang around__ those idiots? " _ Hibari knew very well why. Because Reborn asked him to do so (asked? Bad joke. Ordered). Hibari can't call him kid anymore (it would be stupid and probalbly very deadly to call an adult Reborn a kid...).

So, that's how it happened :

**/FLASHBACK/**

_Hibari was walking in the schools hallway, searching somebody he could bite to death, or a reason to do so._

_Suddenly he felt someone bumping into him. It was stupid herbivore, Tsunayoshi Sawada._

_-HIIEEE! H-h-h-Hibari-san! I'm very sorry!_

_-I'll bite you to death._

_-P-p-please don't Hibari-san!_

_Hibari, not listening what was this stupid herbivore saying, took out his tonfas._

_But, much to Hibaris irritation, someone dared to introduce his fun:_

_- Wait. This voice wasn't asking him to do so. It was an order._

_-R-Reborn!_

_Hmm... So it was that kid. He turned around prepared to see a kid who wore a suit and a fedora, so it was pretty big surprise when he saw a tall man and a murderous aura. _

_-Ciaossu. Vongolas cloud guardian Hibari Kyoya. You'll come with us on a trip next weekend. We'll rent a cottage somewhere. We'll be at Tsunas house at seven._

_And then Reborn left._

**/END OF FLASHBACK/**

Hibari sighed. Just deal with it.

While Hibari was looking more and more annoyed, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna were having a conversation about something and Ryohei was mumbling in his sleep, ( it sounded suspiciously a lot like different ways of saying "For the sake of EXTREME!") someone was watching them all.

Chrome Dokuro.

Her purple eye followed nearly every move it can catch.

Then after a moment when she stopped watching after everything that happened in the truck, she tilted her head a little, like listening something that only she can hear, then responded:

"As you wish, Mukuro-sama."

Everybody turned to watch what was mist guardian doing and to who she was adressind her words.

Then Chrome lit up her Vongola-ring. The place where mist guardian was second ago became surrounded with mist. After a moment pineapple-headed girl was replaced by a pineapple-headed boy, whom eye was red.

"HIEEEEEE! It's Mukuro!" Was all that Tsuna had time to say.

Then Mukuro was surrounded by mist. Tsuna sighed in relief:

"What ever Mukuro was planning to do, he didn't make it."

"Kufufufu! That wasn't a very kind thing to say, Tsunayoshi-kun... "

Tsunas eyeballs popped out. Mukuro stood on the trucks floor, Chrome behind him. Mukuro had a very wide smirk on his face.

Before Tsuna could say anything Hibari said in a mocking tone : " Pineapple-herbivore. "

Mukuros smirk grew wider. " What did you say? "

Hibari opened his mouth to respond, just to be cut off by a loud " BEEEEP " And then Bianchi made a sudden turn to left.

When this accident happened Tsuna was looking out of the window.

He could have sworn he saw a black truck, and a blonde head looking out of it.

Head had a very girly tiara on it. And tiaras blonde owner had very long bangs that covered their owners eyes. Also, owner was smirking like a freak.

While Tsuna was talking with Gokudera and Yamamoto he had calmed down a bit, nearly forced himself to believe that this trip is going to be a very funny one. But now he was sure. Something really bad is going to happen...

End of chappy one :3

So how was it? I wonder... Sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes ( I'm sure there will be a plenty of them ).

I tried to make it interesting. Writing stories, or songs, drawing manga one-shots... I have the same problem with them all: beginning is boring, then I can somehow manage to make it interesting, but then comes the Big-Bad idea crisis, so I just make up " everyone died " ending ( my teachers hate it, they always are saying: "Why such a sad ending? "

Me: I dunno... ).

But I promise that I'm not going to kill anyone in THIS fic. I'm pretty sad that no one of my friends can read this... They are all homophobic and I wonder if any of them even knows what KHR! is...

But thanks for deciding to read this * bows and gives you a cookie ( you don't like cookies? Gives you money so you can buy something you like) * !

Oh! And there will be a yaoi scene... I've never wrote one before. I look forward to it.

How ironic... I look forward to becoming a perv XD

But thanks for reading and have great times. I'm working on the second chappy :)

I want EXACTLY YOU to read it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Hi dear! Thank you for readind this chapter (I'm using red pen here, I like it way more than black one)(nevermind my mumbling).

I wrote this in the train. When I was writing this (I write them in a notebook and then rewrite them here, so I can change the story if it's stupid).

I was really surprised when I found out that even 21 have readed this (surprised in a positive way). And thanks stephfarrow94 for adding this to favorites :)

Enjoy! (No one introducing me? Good)

Oh! And I'm really sorry for mistake in previous chapter! I didn't explain is it morning or evening... I'm really sorry... They'll be leaving in the morning at seven o'clock.

OK. Now I'm sure I said everything I wanted to.

Have fun reading this :D

DISCLAIMER

I do not own KHR! Nor do I own any of it's characters or storylines.

In this fic I own just one character, and this character is Mr. who gave Xanxus that receipt.

Second chapter

Seven o'clock

Varias base

"VOOIIII! Don't put it there! It'll breake, you stupid scum!"

"Ushishishi! I can put it anywhere I wanna to, because I'm a prince!"

"Shut up! You can put your garbage where EVER you want to, but it's boss' so you can't put it there!"

"OI! TRASH! DON'T BE SO FUCKNG LOUD THIS EARLY!

"Ushishishi! Don't annoy me anyway, you koala. I'm in a bad mood today."

When those words escaped Bels lips a vein popped out of Squalos head.

"HOW DID YOU, YOU REATRDED BASTARD, CALL ME!?"

"Boss. They are ignoring you,"

"Shut it, Leviathan", Xanxus rubbed his temples, hoping that everyone will disappear if he'll do so.

_Why do we have to go to some hells Japan just to have a cottage trip with some highschool pricks?_

Xanxus sighed loudly. They'll have to go airport soon, but those loud bastards (Squalo and Bel) were arguing about some shit that didn't even matter, someone decided to do his manicure right now (Lussuria), and the third bastard was nowhere in sight (Mammon).

Xanxus turned to face Levi : " Go and find those bastards and say that if they will not haul their asses here in seven minutes they can stay here.

"Yes boss."

Xanxus sighed again. This time wondering will they even survive trought the trip TO the cottage.

_How can we travel on a plane without those idiots breakindg it down?_

And they'll have to drive, too. Xanxus didn't want to die in a car accident!

Xanxus cheked the time again. Thirty seconds.

Then he heard a blood freezing scream. Xanxus turned quickly to look at the screams direction.

Xanxus was disappointed by what he saw, he had hoped that there would be someone he could fight, but it was just Squalo who had Bels knife in his shoulder.

"Stop it now, trash!"

But Bel and Squalo just wont stop. Then Xanxus got an very evil idea.

"For punishment you'll be driving the truck, Squalo. And you Bel, will help him *Xanxus nodded his head into Squalos direction * to find that place."

Varia is an organisation with cool headed killers in it? _Does anyone know how glad would I be if that would really be so?_

Anyone who belonged to Varia really had graet skills for killing missions and really was strong, but * Xanxus made such a face * they all were like kids. Or even worse.

"EEHHH? No! I don't want to sit with that freak while driving! Do you see what he did to me?

"No way! I'm not going to stand that girly peasant koala for those hours that'll take to drive there! I can drive and Mammon can sit with me!"

But Xanxus neverminded them,he just cheked the time again. So Levi didn't make it.

"We'll be leaving now."

"Ushishishi! So you were serious when you said that you'll leave them here?"

Xanxus just nodded. Then they all heard a very loud yell. Xanxus wondered if it echoed from Italy to their destination.

"BOSS! I FOUND THEM!" Levi was breathing heavily. Why wont everybody in Varia act like him?

After the plain, in the truck

Xanxus was pretty surprised that he still was alive.

Now they all were in their truck. Despite the fact that Squalo drived like crazy (so you can despite that?) everything was going pretty well.

"Lets play poker", Mammon suggested.

"Loser will pay me 20.000 euros."

Squalos and Bels conversation

Squalo made a sudden turn again.

This time Bel hadn't time to grab something in time. And when he managed to grab the door he had almost hit his head into Squalos hand. Near miss.

"_Just wear that friking safety belt"_

"_Nope."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't need it"_

"VOI! Careful! If you contiune like this, we'll get into a car accident!"

"Stupid peasant... It's your fault."

Squalo tch'ed. " were you in a bad mood? And you stink."

"That's why I hate peasants. It's all their fault."

**/**FLASHBACK**/**

_Bel woke up when his alarm clock that he had set on his phone rang. Bel picked up his phone still half asleep and said "Hello. Call me later, or I'll kill you."_

_Then Bel noticed that his phone didn't want to just shut up. He looked at text that was on the screen. It said: Stupid trip with peasants. New shampoo._

_Bel picked up his phone and held it in the same position he usually held it in when he talked on it and said in a very sleepy tone: "Don't call me anymore you disgusting unsmart mettallic creature."_

_Bel dressed up quickly and reached for some (some? If you say so...) money. So new shampoo and shover gel, huh?_

_Bel walked to the shop they had near their base. This shop sells expensive products. Even Fuente. When Bel was in his destination he saw that it was destroyed._

_After Bel had done some terrifying things he ended up in some cheap store._

_Chocolate flavoured shower gel? I don't think that someone is going to eat me sometime soon._

_Pineapple aromed shampoo? I hate this shop._

_But those things were best ones this crappy shop could offer._

_So Bel went back to Varia base and took a shower using itmes he just bought._

**/**END OF FLASHBACK/

After Bel told Squalo this so-called sad story, Squalo became oddly silent.

After a moment he spoke: "Bel whose products do you use?"

"Fuente products."

Sometimes irritation does wonders to peoples. Squalo lost his control over the truck.

"DO YOU FUCKING KNOW HOW HELLS EXPENSIVE THEY ARE!?"

"Ushishishi! No. But because I'm a prince I deserve the best. And Squ-kun, If you don't do something we'll smash into another truck."

Bel looked out of the window to see the truck they'll smash into, and grinned evilly and very widely, too.

The truck they were goin to smash into made a sudden turn to left. "Ushishishi! Yay! We're goin' to live. And you know what Squalo?"

"Whadaya need?"

"I saw Vongolas tenth in that truck."

"Oh shit. We're screwed..."

"Squ-kun?"

"What again? Did you see Eric in the forest?"

"Ushishishi! That would be great! But nope. Just wondering..."

"WHAT!?"

"Ushishi! Are you a virgin?"

"EHHH? Why such a question of all sudden?"

"You said we're screwed, and you sounded farful. Does it hurt?"

"...You creepy pineapples wife..."

"Kaching!" And Bel took out a knife to stab Squalo.

Half past five

Cottage Rrborn arented

Varia, or lets just say Squalo and Levi, took the garbage and walked inside the cottage to put their things down (Squalo just them it somewhere).

Outside there was a man with glasses, blonde hair and he wore a brow and black colored suit. He was short. Xam

"Are you Mr. Xanxus?"

Xanxus nodded his head. He had just loosed the poker game, so hell have to pay Mammon

20.000 euros. Irritating.

Man smiled brightly. He said that Reborn-san knew Xanxus would be the firs one to come here. Then the man gave Xanxus some random papers and, just like Reborn ordered him to do, went to his car. Thanks to Reborn, he's still alive nowadays.

Xanxus went trough those papers with his gaze.

"WHERE DID THAT STINKING TRASH GO?!"

"VOIII! Boss! Don't yell like a bitch!" Xanxus threw the papers he got from that man into Squalos face. Squalo looked trough them. His previous expression wiped off.

"VOOOOOI! WHERE DID THAT SCUM GO?!"

Bel reached for the papers Squalo had dropped. "Ushishishi! Such an expensive taste Rebor is experiencing." With saying that Bel went inside.

When Mammon walked past those papers he took a fast look on them and said:

"I'm not going to be the one who'll pay this."

Then Mammon followed Bel inside. Lussuria, who saw the papers when Xanxus had read them, said playfully: "We can kidnap Japans president or someone else important and sell him or her as a slave."

Lussuria had meant it as a joke, but Xanxus and Squalo excanged a dark look between them and began to walk into their trucks direction and said at the same time: "Off we go."

Lussuria and Levi both grabbed their hands and Lussuria said: "Off we go inside!"

Half past six

Still in the cottage

All Varia members had just finished their unpacking and choosing rooms they would live in,(guess who chose the biggest room?), when a sound of a truck echoed from the cottages

yard. Vongolas tenth generation have arrived.

"Now you are a corpse Hibari-sama", was first thing Varia members did hear. Voices tone

was mocking and everyone in the livingroom who had heard it were pretty sure that guy to this voice belonged was smirking.

"H-H-H-Hibari-san! Why don't we just couldn't calm down?" This voice sounded worried and scared. "Mukuro-sama! Please don't!"

Then a bunch of teenagers stomped in. First one who came in was pineapple headed boy, and the last one who came in was blach headed amle who held tonfas like ready to hit someone with them.

"Ciaossu", Reborn directed his words to everyone in the room but looked intensively and straight into Xanxus. The hell he was looking at?

From Varias POV to Vongolas 

Mukuro was firs one to come inside the cottage but he had his and Chromes bags, so he went upstairs and chose the biggest room he could find.

It had such a big bed. Mukuro liked it, because when you live who knows where (abandoned mansions for example), you can see a big difference between a sofa and king-sized bed. Mukuro put his bags down and went downstars to drop Chromes bags too.

When he got downstairs he could sense tender chocolate aroma.

_Hmm... I wonder if there's anything chocolate-like?_

End of chapter two

Bleh! Such a long thing to type... It took forewer.

I'm really sorry it took this long to update! This chapter is so long because I just wanted to get over with al those arrivals (reminds me of Slender...), garbage unpackings and payings

of course. So with who Mukuro will be sharing his room? And what was that mystic chocolate aroma? Hehehe! I'll rate this T because of cursing (just to be safe). Hmmm... No. I'll keep it K+. When I was nine I liked to curse hard. WBT maybe?

Thanks for reading this!

I love you for reading this and I like rewiews because thanks to them I can make my story

better :3

Akane wishes great times to YOU, my dear reader :)


	3. Chapter 3

69B

I'm sorry it took so long... Thanks stephfarrow94 and YuujouKami for rewiewing :3

This fic will not really contain Xanxus x Reborn pairing much. I'm sorry about it...

I don't own KHR!, and I'm very sorry about it.

I also do not own "If I die young"(by who is it? I forgot, but I don't own it anyways).

Umm... And there will be slight shonen-ai (not sure wheter she could call it that or not)

* = Just some A/Ns in the end.

_**Example = Akane's blabberings**_

Enjoy Dear :)

**Chapter two**

When Mukuro set his foot in living room, he felt regretful for being kind and taking his and Chrome's bags to their rooms. For choosing rooms first anyways. _I always can just scare Tsuna away from his seat, _he thought and looked around in the room to locate Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"Kufufufu..." Next to a blonde headed freak. And he went ahead to fulfill his evil plan. Mukuro was few steps away from

his target, but he had to stop and watch a scene between two men. Exactly those before mentioned beings were Xanxus and Reborn. They argued about something, not that Reborn really seemed to be arguing. Xanxus was the furious and annoyed one. Xanxus seemed like punching Reborn's face in.

_'Seems interesting. Maybe there will be a fight and they'll kill eachother?'_

Mukuro tilt his head and watched the scene. '_Sad that I didn't have a chance to see the whole scene...__'_

_**Lets see the whole scene form someone who saw it across the room**_

**Tsuna****'****s POV**

Tsuna's seat was placed across the room, next to Bel's red leathered, very comfortable looking sofa-like chair, watching little scene that was happening between his hometutor and

Varia's head. '_How can they argue about a stupid thing like that?'_

**/FLASHBACK/**

"_Oi, omae. Go away, it's my place", Reborn looked up from the book he was reading until that moment, and smirked: "Why should I?"_

"_Stand up, or I'll just kick this fucking chair apart!"_

_When Reborn said his next sentence, fedora covered his eyes, so no one but Tsuna in the room could say whether was he serious or not: "If it's so important for you to sit, then why wont you just sit on my lap?" Reborn's smile did not falter, it was self-confident 'I am the greatest, try to disagree' type of a smile. _

"_Hell no, you bastard! Just stand up and go away, trash!" Reborn did nothing even slightly similiar to order he was given, he just scretched his long legs and caused Xanxus stumble and to fall on Reborn's lap._

**/END OF FLASHBACK/**

_**Back to Mukuro's atm POV**_

Xanxus, who just a moment ago had thumped on Reborn's lap, seemed confused. Xanxus turned his head to face Reborn and yelled: "T-THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" After he did so room was a bit more quieter that it was, and Reborn then did better. He silenced the whole room by kissing Xanxus.

_'Kufufu... Three steps to silence a room full of teens and killers:_

_Step one: Do something that will get some attention from all the beings in the room_

_2: Confuse killer groups boss and make him stutter_

_Final step (You'll have to be a guy): Kiss him, with tongue.'_

Mukuro thought for a while.

_'__Kufufu... I'll add fourth for those who wants to try this method:__'__** Prepare to be dead after following said steps.**_

**Xanxus' POV**

Xanxus turned his head to find out the hell this fucker was doing, but was totally freezed when Reborn took his chin between his thumb and index fingers and gently and kissed him. Rough and possessive, that's what this kiss was. Too shocked to move, Xanxus did not resist when Reborn licked his lower lip and slipped his tongue in.

Xanxus was never kissed by a guy, so his reactions were different from his usual* reactions (shooting unliked persons brains out?).

He was, in some way, disappointed when the kiss ended. A slight, very, very light pink rose to his cheeks. "I-idiotic trash..." when Xanxus had normalized his breath, he noticed deadly awkward silence in the room Xanxus was currently in.

_Oh fuck. Maybe I should just shot them all? Fucking maid! Why did she not take the trash out?_

**Mukuro's POV**

Mukuro almost chuckled at the awkward silence in the room. As if no one had never seen gays before. Or was it the couple? Those thoughts almost made him laugh, but he was interested who will breake the silence if he will not do it.

Not soon after Mukuro heard a sigh. Tsuna broke the awkward silence. He covered his eyes with his left hand and sighed, face blank: "Now he did it..."

Bel who was nearest person to Tsuna, and he had his gaze on him. "Shishishi...What do you mean?"

Tsuna introduced his facepalm and gulped: "Not so long time ago I found out that Reborn is bi", then he started backing away and said barely visible behind the wall: "I-I'll go and make some tea and coffee!"

Mukuro smiled in annoyed tone. '_That stupid fake-prince. He scared Tsuna away.__'_

Mukuro was really interested in what state of affairs did they got into a conversation like that together. Mukuro turned his head to say something nasty to the tiara-headed yet freaky smiling blonde. Then he sensed that chocolate-like aroma again. '_Eatable prince?__'_ He thought. '_Kufufu... Am I going to repeat something like Reborn did? __No._Mukuro denied his thoughts. _But he should be careful... __I'd love to destroy his pride...'_Mukuro decided to go to sleep. He headed to his room, walking stairs quickly jumping the last ones. Walking few fast and long steps to his bed, and just fell on it. He liked it that way.

**Belphegor's POV**

Bel just walked circles in cottage and ended up in kitchen, where he saw Squalo and Chrome Dokuro sitting infront of each other. Squalo just had said something that made pineapple-headed girl laugh.

"VOI! What's so funny about it?" He looked a bit confused. Bel thought introducing them and putting Squalo into an awkward situation, but for some reason he wasn't in a mood for that. Bel contiouned his journey to living room, where his boss and Vongola's tenths hometutor still were sitting. Xanxus yelled at Reborn and threw at him a bottle of something that the said hitman dodged easily. Boooring. Bel looked at the roof. White. Then he snorted.

_Where are Mammon, Lussuria and Levi at the moment? _Bel did not know about Levi and Lussuria, but he was pretty sure that Mammon took some pictures of Xanxus and Reborn kissing and was selling them somewhere. Bel headed outside hoping that he'll find something

interesting. After walking for a while, he did find what was he searching for.

_Swingies! _Serial killer, that adresses himself as a prince, and whom bangs covers his eyes? And he always smiles like a freak? Never heard. Teenaged boy who likes to swing? Yeah. Sounds familiar.

Bel reached highest soon, and then he hopped off of the swing, landing prefectly on the ground. Bel did this several times until he got bored and started playing darts using his own knifes. But here was a problem after Bel had hit ten third time in a row, the whole thing broke in two pieces. Bel smirked.

"Shishishi... Boss will pay, he's in debts anyway..." While Bel was killing time he did not notice that everyone had went to sleep already.

When Bel stepped in his room ready to go to sleep, he sensed someone.

**Mukuro's POV**

Mukuro's eyes widened open fast and he jumped off the bed right before the moment a very sharp knife stabbed his pillow. _Good morning Mukuro! Did you sleep well? Any nightmares?_ Why shoud anyone bother to wake him up this way? Why? Oh fuck it. Trying to stab Mukuro is way better, of course! '_But... It's not morning. It is still evening. Ah! That is even fucking better!__'_ Mukuro rose his trident to his attackers throat, while he felt

something flying near his head and ending up in a wall behind him. Then Mukuro and his attacker said at the same time: "Move and you'll have a three ways more to breathe."

"Ushishi... Move and your head will be ripped off!"

"Fake prince...?"

"Pineapple head?"

"Kufufu... Did you say something?" "Yes, I did. The truth. But I think I misheard something that you said..."

One silent "Kufufufu..." And a matching "Shishishi!" was heard, but then Mukuro and Bel both attacked their opponent, saying* every insult that came into their mind.

Somehow their fight moved downstairs, and soon enough every single person in the cottage was awake.

"VOII! Shut up! It's late"

"Cut it fucking trash!"

"Yare, yare. I'll make you pay for introducing my sleep, literally"

"Mukuro-sama?"

"EAT SAND! I'm tired!

"Maa, maa. Calm down guys"

"FIGHT! For the sake of EXTREME!"

_**Their fun ended soon enough when Biachi threw some poisoned culinary at them.**_

**Tsuna's POV **

"So any suggestions what to do?" Tsuna questioned. They were all again in living room, sitting randomly. Okay, Reborn did not choose his place randomly.

"Why did you even start that fight?"

"Kufufu... It's his fault" Mukuro said, pointing at Bel.

"Prince is innocent, this ugly peasant pineapple is not!" Bel pointed back at Mukuro.

Mukuro rose his eyebrow and smirked: "Kufufu... Wanna die young so I can drown you in a river and send you away with a words of a love song?" Mukuro stepped forward holding his trident to stab the crap out of the tiara-headed prince.

Tsuna panicked. _I have to find them something better to do than fight! Quickly!_

Tsuna had a little flashback from their conversation in the truck*. _That's it!_

"Lets play truth or dare!"

**End of third chapter**

Akane: Ummmmmmmm- Ehhh- Erm- erm- erm-.

Dan: Hello. Akane is too ashamed to talk, so I'll thank you for reading this. Thank you for reading this, despiting all Akane's grammar and spelling mistakes. Also waiting for such a long time for her to update. She's a lazy bitch, we all know it * kicks Akane *

Tell us what do you think about her writings! Was the story boring? Too bad grammar?OOC? I have feeling that she's making the story too long.

I hope that you'll have a very nice times :)

Oh. Xanxus killed Akane. Whatever, I'll be the one to write A/Ns.

(first)* = That's what he said (we all know who you are, Xanxus)

(second)* = Yea, they were actually saying, not yelling or shouting them

(third)* = Also Tsuna remembered how he nearly pooped his pants when Bianchi made a sudden turn and blushed

Thanks for reading this! Sayonara (blame Sorachi-sensei for this)!


End file.
